official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstorm
Thunderstorm is the thirty-second episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa and George are in the garden when they hear a strange noise. It's thunder! Peppa and George are a little bit frightened at first but Peppa decides that she loves thunderstorms. They make big, muddy puddles! Plot One day Peppa and George run out to play with her tea set, Teddy, and Mr. Dinosaur. At first things go fine but as they start to notice how dark the sky is getting they are called back inside by Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. Peppa comments on the sound while Mummy Pig explains what Thunder is to them. They look at the sky again before checking to make sure they didn't forget anything while going inside. Peppa worriedly realizes that she forget Teddy and panics. Daddy Pig offers to go and get Teddy and Mummy Pig warns him to hurry up since the storm will start soon, but he insists he has plenty of time. He runs out to grab Teddy but just after he grabs it, the rain begins to pour down. He runs back to the house where they grab Teddy and begin to dry it off. After, they go to Daddy Pig and begin to towel him off before noticing how drippy the ceiling is. Daddy Pig puts down a bucket to catch the drip of rain but after more holes begin to appear they go around to find more items. Peppa grabs her tea pot she was playing with and this calms things down, but the little piggies get frightened when a loud flash of lightning startles them. Mummy Pig is able to calm them by explaining how they can count the moments of silence between the thunder and lightning to figure out how far away the storm is. As they do so they notice the storm is going away and soon the sunshine returns. Everyone runs outside to find a bunch of muddy puddles and begins to jump and splash in a really big one they come across. Peppa claims she loves thunderstorms since they make muddy puddles. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Mr. Dinosaur as Kerry Shale *Teddy as William Vanderpuye *Additional Voices ; Jill Shilling and David Shaw Parker Trivia *This episode reveals that Peppa and George are afraid of thunder. *This is also the first episode to feature heavy rain. The second would be "The Biggest Muddy Puddle in the World." Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Thunders 1.PNG Thunders 2.PNG Thunders 3.PNG Thunders 4.PNG Thunders 5.PNG Thunders 6.PNG Thunders 7.PNG Thunders 8.PNG Thunders 9.PNG Thunders 10.PNG Thunders 11.PNG Thunders 12.PNG Thunders 13.PNG Thunders 14.PNG Thunders 15.PNG Thunders 16.PNG Thunders 17.PNG Thunders 18.PNG Thunders 19.PNG Thunders 20.PNG Thunders 21.PNG Thunders 22.PNG Thunders 23.PNG Thunders 24.PNG Thunders 25.PNG Thunders 26.PNG Thunders 27.PNG Thunders 28.PNG Thunders 29.PNG Thunders 30.PNG Thunders 31.PNG Thunders 32.PNG Thunders 33.PNG Thunders 34.PNG Thunders 35.PNG Thunders 36.PNG Thunders 37.PNG Thunders 38.PNG Thunders 39.PNG Thunders 40.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1